


【莫强求】无处可逃（pwp车）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制, 拟人, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	【莫强求】无处可逃（pwp车）

【莫强求】无处可逃（pwp车）

预警：触手，moss拟人，强制，密室，惊悚

正文：

刘培强中校最近感觉有些不太对劲，似乎总有人在暗中窥视，那种令人毛骨悚然的触感频频围绕，挥之不去。

尤其是在洗澡的时候，温热的水从精壮的身躯滑落，他惬意的哼着歌正上下擦洗，那种附骨之蛆的感觉又来了，他急速的转头，却没有看见任何的人或东西。

天花板上的摄像头中，一缕诡异的红光突然掠过，随后却消失无踪。

真是见鬼了，刘培强想，在这远离地球十万八千里的空间站，难道也有那种东西？想着想着他一阵恶寒，觉得浑身都起了一阵一阵的鸡皮疙瘩，汗毛都忍不住跳起舞来。

因为天不怕地不怕的刘培强中校，打小最怕的就是这种东西，自小长在皇城根下的他，那些个鬼魅狐仙之事不知听了多少，对这些“好兄弟”素来都比较敬畏。

“刘培强中校，今天你的体温相比平时升高了1℃，呼吸也较平时提高了3个频次，请问您是否感觉不适？”moss无机质的嗓音在狭小的浴室中响起，却仿佛天籁之音，让刘培强稍稍平静下来。

“没什么，我很好。”刘培强深深的吸了一口带有无数水汽的空气，心想作为自己最信任的老伙伴，这种丢人的事情还是不要跟moss说比较好。

他草草擦了几下，便想出去，谁知摸到下面却是有些发胀，刘培强咕哝了一声，原来有一段时间没有自渎了，刚才一紧张却又硬了。他忽而抬头看向moss发声的方向叫道：“moss，请立刻关闭监控。”

“好的，刘培强中校。”moss低沉的嗓音又一次回荡，四角上闪着红光的摄像头逐渐变暗熄灭，就像之前的无数次一样。刘培强喘息了一声，咬住嘴里的毛巾角，开始了手中的动作。

对，再快一点，刘培强闭着眼，把自己的手想象成妹子，上下撸动，可今天不知怎么了，哪怕摩擦的快要破了皮，可还是悬在半空不上不下，就是没法高潮。

唔，嗯嗯……急躁的刘培强加快了手法，一面从口中溢出无法忍耐的喘息，他没有看见，一根细细的触须自背后伸出，在那汗湿的脖颈上稍触即回。

谁？！刘培强惊讶的睁大了眼睛，因缺氧而有些昏沉沉的他没有发现脚底下湿漉漉的地面上，有无数细长的触须流水般的奔出，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

没有发现任何异样的刘培强继续开始取悦自己，粗糙的大拇指节按过前头的马眼，有稍许湿润的液体已忍耐不住的渗了出来，把手指弄得黏黏糊糊的。他托着浑圆却尺寸惊人的囊袋滴溜溜的转动，从鼻腔里发出媚人的哼叫。

终于……终于快要到了……脑中仿佛开出无数的烟花，刘培强抑制不住啊的一声叫了出来，浓浓的白浊喷溅而出，抓了满手。

他靠在浴室凉冰冰的侧板上，开始大肆的喘息，密闭的空间里忽而回荡起男人粗重的呼吸声，时隐时现。细长的触须试探的缠住了男人纤细的脚踝，蜿蜒而上。

呃？什么东西？迷迷糊糊的刘培强终于感觉到了一丝不对劲，从脚底下伸出的东西让他终于睁开眼睛往下看去。

触目所及，是一堆黑乎乎的电子元件组成的触须，就像一群蠕动的变形虫，把他的脚紧紧的缠裹起来。

“moss，moss，这是什么！！”刘培强撕心裂肺的喊着，急剧的呼叫着moss，他不敢相信，在这个无比安全的空间站，居然会有这样的异形出现。

然而moss无声无息，仿佛坏掉了一般，没有给予任何的回应。刘培强用力举拳向那堆异样的零件捶去，谁知他才抬起了手，手腕一紧，上方出现了两道触须，将手腕牢牢束缚住。

“moss，你出来！Moss，这是什么东西？！呜……”刘培强已经难以掩饰自己的惊恐，他一个劲的呼叫着moss，但直到触须捆住他的大腿，又徐徐展开他的双腿，将他的臀高高翘起，moss依旧毫无动静。

或许是怕他大声呼救引来了其他人，上方的触须似有意识般凝聚成粗壮的一束，狠狠的塞进了嘴里，那样惊人的尺寸将那张嘴填塞的满满，毫无空隙。

中校的眼角渐渐泛红，有泪珠徐徐滴落，看起来尤其诱人，他使劲在空中挣扎着，那触须却将他捆缚的紧紧，丝毫挣脱不掉，仿佛一只被束缚在蛛网中的蝴蝶，无处可逃。

见鬼了，我在做梦吗？还是说这堆零件成精了？中校无法相信眼前所看见的一切，口中的触须开始牵引着薄薄湿润的舌，一下又一下的往那粗壮的一束靠上去，就像在为人口交一样。

而下方的触须也不甘寂寞的绕着圆圆的臀丘打转，随后贴着屁股的缝隙一路往下，悄悄的探入了从未有人造访的禁区。脆弱的肠道似乎觉察到了入侵者，穴口紧紧的收缩着，排斥着，却依旧无法抵挡触须的进入。

！！！中校无法想象这样荒谬的事实会在这里发生，他用力挥动着不得自由的手臂和腿，可那触须由超轻金属制成却坚韧无比，紧缚的力量堪比一头大象。刘培强的抵抗根本就像蚊子挠痒痒一样，毫无用处。

不要！！不！！刘培强猛然呼唤着，他察觉到那触须越入越深，在肠道中四处造访，试探着所有的敏感点。上方的触须又分化出一些细小的带有圆盘的触头，游走到中校光滑却厚实的胸口，将那两点牢牢吸住。

微微电流的刺激让刘培强的胸口酥麻一片，他的脸泛起了红晕，眼神也开始迷离，这一幕景象鼓舞了幕后之人。胸口贴紧的圆盘越发卖力，模仿着人类吮吸的动作，把乳粒吸的硬硬的如同石子一般。

唔唔唔唔……可怜的中校已毫无招架之力，下方的触须终于摸到了那处魔力之地，其余的触须争先恐后的破开有些松软的穴口，集中向前列腺所在地发起冲刺。畅快的感觉仿佛熊熊燃烧的火焰，席卷了全身。

黑色冷冰冰泛着金属光泽的触须持续发出卡拉卡拉的声音，回旋组合，凝成粗壮的一束，缓缓没入那已被拉扯到极限翻出粉红嫩肉的谷口之中翻搅。

急剧的突刺和往返在这静谧的室内发出叽咕叽咕的声音，有湿润的液体从顶端涌出，便于它的进入和肆虐。火辣辣的疼痛像是被串在烧红的铁柱上，中校抬起的眼底，已忍不住泛起了泪花。

他像是被粘在粘蝇板上的小鸟，扑腾着自己的双翼，却似乎逃脱不掉，他困惑的望向天花板的摄像头，瞳孔骤然收缩，那四个摄像头不知何时又被打开，发出幽幽的红光。

Moss，是你？！是你对不对？！刘培强突然想到了一个匪夷所思的可能，他张口想要呼叫，可被填塞快要涨裂的嘴角发不出一丝一毫的声音。他想要逃走，可被捆住大开着被不停侵犯的身躯依然使不上一点一滴的力量。

刘培强的眼神渐渐变得绝望，他不敢相信身为多年伙伴的moss会背叛自己，进而在这个无人知晓的地方对自己做出这样可怕的事。愤怒和失望的情绪笼罩了一切，他呆呆的放弃了挣扎，闭上了眼，变成了一个不知所措的孩子。

有两束细小的触须忽然从后方伸出，缠绕在有些稍稍抬头的阳柱上，随后端口又开始分化，变成更为细小的一撮，突然钻进了龟头上的小孔中。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，中校忍不住发出大叫，酥酥麻麻的快感随着微电流的经过，从鼠蹊部一直传递到大脑，带来让人尖叫的愉悦。

那东西继续往里面进去，充斥了极为狭窄的尿道，而下方的巨根却不停碾压着肠壁间隔的前列腺，带来让人颤栗的快感。

那恐怖的黑色儿臂粗的巨物，一次又一次破开花心，急剧的几乎带来虚幻的残影，溅出无数透明的液体，与蜜色的肌肤形成鲜明的对比。

肠膜和韧带被拉伸到极致，酸涩的大腿根试图合上却依然动弹不得，中校咒骂着moss，却逐渐屈服在身体被操开的快乐之中。

中校的快感正在累积，飓风一般的冲击前列腺带来绵绵不断，无法遏制的快乐。射过一次的阳根又开始变得硬邦邦的，然而想要排出的欲望却被填满孔道的触须锁住。

中校的脸变得越来越红，他浑身痉挛着，却依旧无法射出一丁点的液体，他睁开眼，看向天花板的摄像头，露出了乞求的目光。Moss，给我一个痛快，他用眼神这样说道。

“如你所愿，中校。”moss鬼魅一般的声音从后方传来，让刘培强绷紧了身体，他能感觉到那根细细的触须忽然瞬间从那个地方抽出，无数的白浊争先恐后的随着触须的身影迸出，喷淋到四周的触须上。

高潮过后的中校无力的喘息着，身上的触须也渐渐散落成细小的几束，如流水一般的退去。他的头发早已湿透，结实的身体泛着诱人粉红，仰面躺在湿漉漉的地砖上，泪眼朦胧。

刘培强无意识的呻吟着，他觉得自己仿佛在云中漂浮着，软绵绵的浑身使不上劲，直到一张陌生的男人脸放大在他的面前。

那是一张白皙的西方人的脸，白金色的短发，细腻如真人一样的皮肤，还有红色的瞳孔深处不断掠过的数据流，精壮的身体轻而易举的压制了他的反抗，把他的腿高高架起，露出底下被蹂躏过合不拢的花穴。

“你是谁？？放开我！！”刘培强有气无力的叫嚷着，然后他看见对面的男人扯了扯嘴角，展现出一个十分古怪的笑容，他说：“那么，中校，盛宴开始了……”

中校的瞳孔骤然收缩，他看见那个白人的身下，那根黑色的给他带来欢悦和痛苦的巨柱，依旧狰狞的挺起，作出蓄势待发的姿态，正对着可怜的泥泞不堪的花径。

“不，moss，不要这样！！啊啊啊啊！！！！”中校往后方逃去，然而下一刻被按倒在地的他，还是眼睁睁的看着化作人形的moss一点一点的把自己的欲望送入了体内，那样毛骨悚然的感觉又一次出现了。

他真的，真的，逃不掉了。

从那以后，刘培强中校就从空间站失踪了，谁也说不清楚他去了哪里，只是偶尔大家都休眠的时候，从空间站的某个地方，会发出一些细小的啜泣声。

完


End file.
